


Hate and Love: The Whole Story

by Moonfire14



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, But I haven't read BoO, Cute Ending, Cutting, F/M, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Post Gaea war, So don't spoil it, Suicide Attempt, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfire14/pseuds/Moonfire14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war with Gaia everything settles down. Percy and Annabeth are happy together. So are Jason and Piper. Hazel and Frank have gone back home and Leo is trying to set Calypso free without the help of the gods. Only one person is unsettled. Nico is in pain. A deep pain and it threatens to swallow him up completely unless someone can save him.</p><p>(This is a longer redone version of Hate and Love)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Life. Humans can never really understand that word until they are standing in front of death. That is when they realize all that they've ever done was mostly worthless. Everything they were was never who they wanted to be. There was so much more they could have seen. So much more they could have done or said. They could have made a difference. They could have changed the world. The meaning of life comes to them in an instant and in that same instant it is to late to do anything. It was all for naught. Death is the ultimate outcome.

/////////////////////////////

They all saw the collapse from the Argo ll. It was nothing much, just a simple poof of dust besides the terrible crumbling and crashing sound. Then the realization that their friends where still in there.

Nico was the first to react. He was swinging himself off the side and onto the ground two feet below them before anyone else could look away from the place were a grand and tall buliding had once stood. The building the other demigods had been in mintues before. He was running towards the building when he saw them. But at that distance he couldn't tell if they were all alive or not. But he could see Percy walking in front like the born leader he was. And the black haired son of Hades smiled because his best friend was alive. And he would be coming home. 

**************************

Percy stumbled, bloody and bruised, towards the Argo ||. He had to put on a brave front and be the leader he should be but he would be lying if he said it didn't hurt cause it hurt like hell. Percy wasn't even the worst off. At least he was still conscious.

A badly cut Frank was carrying an unconscious Annabeth in his arms. Percy would be carrying her but he had broken his right arm and probably several ribs judgeing by the pain he felt when he breathed. Hazel had to lean against Frank as she walked or she would have fallen and not moved. Piper was cradling her most likely broken hand and also limping from what Percy believed was a sprained ankle. Jason was carrying a somewhat conscious Leo. Jason himself was sporting a broken nose and a large deep gash across his left cheek and probably a few more cuts on his body. They were all bloody,battered,bruised, and exhausted.

A bone deep exhaustion was beginning to descend on Percy. Every step he took was a struggle. He groaned when he shifted his arm and it brushed against his sore side. He almost cried out in relief when a small figure came running towards them from the direction of the Argo ||.

And just in time too. Percy felt his vision fading. He fell to his knees but before he could collapse completely warm arms evopled him in a tight hold. Then there was the smell. It was intoxicating. If darkness had a smell and it was mixed with pomegranates then that would be the smell. It was dark and rich with a slightly fruity undertone. Percy cracked open one eye with a great struggle to see just who it was but all he could see was a milky white neck before he blacked out.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got around to typing this up.. probably isn't worth all the wait but oh well, the fact I did it should count for something. This was a pain cause I'm not used to doing third person anymore

Life is fleeting. It can end or begin at any moment and we would never know.

...........................................................................................................................

Nico sighed as he wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans. It was almost unbearably hot in the infirmary but the dark haired boy had been in the room every day for the past week and he wasn't about to leave because of a little heat. He peeled his jacket off his slight shoulders and tossed it onto a nearby chair. Besides Nico, only one other person was in the room. Percy was still unconscious on the bed in front of Nico. The boy looked like he'd gone through hell. His tan skin was a blotched mess of green, blue, and purple bruises and nasty red cuts. His insides were even worse off. Percy had broken three ribs and almost completely shattered the bones in his right arm and nectar and ambrosia weren't doing much for him.

Nico di Angelo leaned forward with a long sigh, resting his elbows on the bed. Watching someone sleep was the most boring thing ever but he wanted to be there when Percy woke up especially if Annabeth wasn't. She didn't stay in the room often but the blond would check in every one in awhile. Most of Annabeth's time was spent with Piper and strangely Leo.

A hand shot out, catching Nico's wrist and blindly pulling him. He blinked twice, trying to figure out exactly what had happened while he'd been lost in thought. Percy's left hand was wrapped around Nico's bony wrist and the older boy's face was contorted into a painful grimace. The hand tugged again this time pulling Nico out of his chair and half onto the bed, one leg tangled with Percy. The younger boy pulled at the hand that held him in place, trying to get free before anyone came in and saw the compromising position Nico had found himself in, kneeling over an unconscious Percy.

Sea green eyes snapped open as the bruised and battered boy gasped in pain and arched up. Nico stopped fighting and reached down with his free hand to grab Percy's shoulder.

"Percy! Breathe!"

The boy was gasping and breathing impossibly fast as he convulsed in pain. Nico was trying his best to rouse the boy and to calm him.

Nico did the only other thing he could think of. He slapped Percy.

The movements stopped and the hand released Nico's wrist, the younger boy quickly scrambling back to his chair. The boy's head turned back to Nico, slowly, a new red mark on his right cheek. But Nico didn't regret it because the green eyes peering at him now were finally open and clear.

"Ow. What did you do that for?"

Nico smiled and reached out to hug the older teen but before he could there was the sound of a door opening and a squeal of Percy's name before the black haired boy has his arms full of blond girlfriend. Percy grimaced in pain but hugged Annabeth back, smiling over her shoulder at Nico with a grin that said 'Girlfriends, am I right?'

Nico just nodded and left the room without another word.

\\........................./

 Waves of pain washed over the teen, awakening his system to hurt of the caliber he never experienced before. It twisted his insides and he clutched to the nearest thing for dear life. The pain crippling him almost made him wish for the cold unfeeling darkness again. He was breathing fast, to fast he knew but Percy didn't know of anyway to calm his breathing. There was yelling in the distance. A voice that both calmed him and sped up his breathing. He couldn't tell who it was so instead he clutched the person closer.

There was a sharp crack of pain across his face and things became clearer with the new pain bringing his mind into focus. His vision began to clear until he could see Nico, whose recently cut hair was distressed and he was breathing heavily, his dark eyes wide. Percy had no clue exactly what had happened but he could guess who had slapped him. When Percy asked, with a smile in his voice, why Nico had slapped him, the boy smiled. His smile seemed to light up the area, like sunlight in darkness.

Then Percy was mobbed by his girlfriend who, all though he was happy to see was putting a lot of pressure on his broken arm. Percy just hugged back, soaking in her scent, smiling at Nico over her shoulder.

When Percy looked back, Nico was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue what happened here.. or why.... And I wrote it xD


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So with this chapter I did something I have never done before with any story. Instead of writing a rough draft and then typing it up, I just started typing and let things take me where the would. Also I am sorry for the wait and the likely suckiness of this cause I have not read the books in forever which is another reason I waited so long to update. Luckily I have all of the first series and the first two of the second so I will get to reading up. Until then enjoy this crap. 
> 
> Also there is a chance I may up the rating later since my writing has matured quite a lot and I feel I could delve a little bit further into this relationship if you guys want to see more even though I am nowhere near the end.

_Death is the true end of love._

//////////////

 Nico sighed, his back slipping down the wooden rail as he pulled his bony knees against his chest. Hot tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. Damn it. He should be used to this by now, seeing them together but at times it felt like to much. It just sweeper up under his skin before the dam would break and the flood would begin. He would prefer to be in his room but that required walking by the infirmary with its open door. The deck of the Argos II would have to do. Thank Hades it was empty.

There was a loud clattering downstairs and running footsteps climbing the stairs to the deck.  _Hell._ Of course the second he thought that, his cacoon of solitude would be broken.

Leo Valdez ran up of the chin stairs, emerging onto the deck. His clothes were smoking slightly and his face was streaked with soot. He grinned as he walked towards Nico, one hand running through unruly hair.

"Man you do not want to go down there," He said as he turned to look at Nico whose face was still streaked with undryed tears. The other boy's face fell as he noticed Nico's state.

"Hey are you okay?"

Before Nico could answer, if he had wanted to answer anyway, a scream came from downstairs followed byfootsteps heading towards the deck

"Leo! Why is the kitchen on fire?!," Piper yelled as she emerged on the deck, her face and cast on her left hand, smudged with soot.

Leo stammered an answer but all Nico caught was the words _explosive, machine,_ and a quiet oops as Nico was heading downstairs, in the direction of his cabin. He just wanted to be alone. To make the pain that made his chest clench tightly go away. His fingers dug into his pale palm in fear and also that rush every time he did this.

////////////////

Percy sighed and flopped back on the bed. Annabeth had left the seonc she heard Piper yelling on deck so things in the infirmary were finally quite. Don't get him wrong. He loved Annabeth but now days he found it harder to be with her. To hug or kiss her with actual romantic feelings. It all seemed to be fading at an alarming rate. At this point she seemed to be just a friend. A best friend but still a friend.

There were footsteps outside the door and Percy looked up, expecting to see Annabeth again but instead he saw Nico walking past. Percy was about to call out for Nico but the boy just looked at him witwith impossibly dark eyeseyes, tear tracks visible before the boy was gone and Percy was left speechless with that image in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that Percy's is so short buyIcouldnt think of anything else. I was going to have a conversation between him and Annabeth about how the rest of the crew fared in the battle butt then decided against it. I decided to touch on that in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late guys. I got caught up with stuff and didn't want to upload another chapter until I had a chance to read more of the books in my current read through of the series. I am currently on The Battle of the Labyrinth. I had forgotten how amusing the books are XD I hope you enjoy this and I hope to write this a lot more

_The things we do for love......._

_//////////////////_

Nico let the silvery blade slide across his pale wrist with the lightest of hisses, staining the white skin crimson. Red drops of blood dripped down onto the dark covers of his bed but the boy just sighed. Another pain, a physical one to replace the pain in his heart. He had never felt so helpless as he did when it came to those emotions, the things he couldn't face. The things he could barely admit out loud. Everything had been fine before the encounter with Eros.

Hot tears pricked at his eyes as Nico threw the dagger to the side, the blade skittering across the floor and under his dresser. He stare down at his wrists that were littered with red marks. They hadn't been there before. Before when Nico could lie to himself about Percy but now he couldn't hide. He had admitted it.

The son of Hades sighed and pulled down his sleeve to cover both the new mark and the old ones. It might be summer but no one on the ship would look twice at him for wearing a long sleeved shirt.

How was it that even though he hadn't been in the battle, he felt like he carried the most scars, felt the most pain. But that wasn't true. His pain was all emotional but the others had suffered actual harm. Piper had a broken wrist, Leo had dislocated a shoulder and broken a few ribs, Hazel, poor Hazel, had broken her leg, and Percy was laid up in the infirmary still and yet Nico had the audacity to feel sorry for himself.

He was pathetic. The boy let the tears finally spill across as his fingers tangeld into his dark hair, pulling roughly as he curled into himself. He was just about to retrieve the knife when the door opened.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little angsty thing. I hope to make the chapters from here on out longer! Also no Percy's POV this time sorry.


End file.
